In two or multi-stage gas turbines known in the prior art, both the central part of the intermediate piece between turbine stages and the outer part of the turbine disks on either side of the intermediate piece are subjected to the heat from the hot gases passing through the device. Efforts have been made to cool the intermediate piece and the ends of the adjacent rotors; however, solutions attempted to date have not been wholly satisfactory.